


Пленник

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: Пиратское АУЦикл "Бурное прошлое Магнуса Бейна"





	Пленник

**Author's Note:**

> Пиратское АУ  
> Цикл "Бурное прошлое Магнуса Бейна"

Десяток абордажных крючьев, сверкнув на солнце, вцепились в борта Вэнгарда. Сотня ног, оттолкнувшись от деревянного настила палубы, перепрыгнула на шлюп. Несколько десятков голосов взревели, приветствуя стычку. Хлопнули выстрелы мушкетов, продырявив снасти и тела матросов, на миг окутав сизой дымкой поле сражения. 

Магнус наблюдал за развернувшимся побоищем с ахтердека. Крутя в руках подзорную трубу, он еле удерживал себя от желания ринуться в гущу битвы, нанося удары, уворачиваясь от пуль, изливая свою горечь в пылу сражения.

Его давняя любовь – Камилла Белкур – недавно покинула его наиболее болезненным из возможных способов. Выйдя замуж за его давнего врага – лейтенанта Моргенштерна.

И теперь Магнуса снедала злость, требовавшая выхода. Если бы не ранение, если бы не рука, висевшая плетью в темном обрамлении лангетки, он давно ринулся бы вниз, к своей команде. Был бы с ними, опьяненный запахом крови и гари, оглушенный грохотом выстрелов и бешеным стуком собственного сердца.

Казалось таким естественным сорваться с места и влиться в общий ритм сражения, где его люди теснили к грот-мачте хлипкую охрану голландского торговца. Но именно поэтому им не требовалась помощь. Хорошо оснащенный, но растерявший конвой шлюп торговца оказался легкой добычей, и Магнус разрешил пяти десяткам своих людей вволю пировать на этом празднике смерти.

Пусть хотя бы его корсары утешатся богатой добычей, если уж сердце их капитана найти утешение не в состоянии.

Из мрачных размышлений Магнуса вывел голос Рафаэля.

– Капитан, что делать с пленниками? – крикнул его первый помощник, утирая лицо цветастым шейным платком.

– За борт их, – равнодушно ответил Магнус и, осознав, что сражение окончено, стал спускаться вниз.

– За борт! За борт! – подхватил его команду нестройный хор голосов.

Ловкие руки уже связывали израненных пленников, подталкивая их к борту, когда внезапно один из них – высокий брюнет в разорванном и измазанном кровью камзоле с нашивками лейтенанта – стал вырываться, что-то крича на голландском.

Рафаэль захохотал и с удвоенной силой стал подталкивать его к борту.

Магнус как раз спустился вниз, когда увидел эту картину, и застыл – ошарашенный, пронзенный, пригвозжденный невероятным неземным светом глаз молодого лейтенанта. 

Тот все так же отбивался и изрыгал проклятия на голландском, непонятном команде. Но стоило ему столкнуться взглядом с капитаном, как он притих. Чтобы спустя мгновение вновь изрыгать проклятия и призывать кару. Теперь уже лично на голову капитана.

Магнус все еще стоял, не в силах отвести глаз, провожая высокую фигуру, спеленатую веревками, с тяжелым ядром, привязанным к ногам, ведомую тремя пиратами к борту. И только в самый последний миг, когда Рафаэль уже почти перекинул брыкающегося лейтенанта через борт, Магнус властно произнес:

– Стой!

Рафаэль и остальные остановились, ожидая дальнейших команд, а Магнус подошел к пленнику ближе и, приподняв его лицо за подбородок, вблизи рассмотрел зачаровавшие его глаза, прямой нос и еще по-детски пухлые губы. Затем еле заметно повел пальцам, стирая кровь, запекшуюся в углу рта пленника, и спросил по-голландски:

– Кто ты?

В ответ он, как и прежде, получил тираду о том, куда и каким образом Магнус может засунуть свое любопытство, свой корабль и свою команду.

Впервые после расставания с Камиллой Магнус смог улыбнуться, вызвав тем самым непонимание в глазах красавчика-офицера. Обернувшись к команде, он провозгласил:

– Этот лейтенант готов выкупить свою жизнь. Он укажет нам место, где зарыты сокровища знаменитого Капитана Кидда.

По толпе корсаров прошлась волна перешептываний.

– Освободить его, – небрежно приказал Магнус, обращаясь к Рафаэлю, – и доставить в мою каюту.

Рафаэль белозубо улыбнулся и принялся развязывать бешено матерящегося пленника, успокаивая его красноречие пинками. Руки он благоразумно оставил связанными.

Стоило Магнусу дойти до грот-мачты, как ликование корсаров захлестнуло его волной.

– Да здравствует капитан! Сокровища! Мы будем богачами! Качать капитана!

Взлетая на сильных руках своей команды, Магнус любовался ослепительно-голубым небом, так напоминавшем ему синеву глаз пленника, и думал только об одном: хватит ли его накоплений, чтобы инсценировать находку. Ходили слухи, Кидд накопил изрядно богатств.


End file.
